


letters of love

by Kingscunt



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Army, Fluff and Angst, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Letters, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingscunt/pseuds/Kingscunt
Summary: "Harry,I arrived to base a couple of days ago. I'm sorry that I haven't got the chance to write sooner. Hope you don't miss me too much. I miss you, I really do. I don't wanna be here. I wish I was still with you, tucked up in bed, watching some dumb film you like. Yeah, I'd put myself through that. That's how much I don't like it here. "A fic of letter exchanging between army private Eggsy and tailor Harry.





	letters of love

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one shot lol  
> i'm going to hell
> 
> kingscunt.tumblr.com

_Harry,_

_I arrived to base a couple of days ago. I'm sorry that I haven't got the chance to write sooner. Hope you don't miss me too much. I miss you, I really do. I don't wanna be here. I wish I was still with you, tucked up in bed, watching some dumb film you like. Yeah, I'd put myself through that. That's how much I don't like it here._

_How's JB? Hope you ain't overfeeding him, the little bugger is fat enough with you giving him a shit ton of treats._

_I love you, remember that._

_Eggsy_

 

 

_My dear boy,_

_I'm glad you got there safe. I miss you more than words can describe, Eggsy. I'm sure you'll make an excellent private, and I am so proud of you for doing what you're doing. I'll be counting the days waiting for your return, my love._

_JB is in safe hands, and while he may be well fed, at least he knows that he is loved. I hope you like the photos of him, I thought that they might make you laugh._

_I love you too, and stay safe._

_Harry_

 

 

_Dear Harry,_

_Those photos of JB are gold. Had me and the guys in stitches, especially the one of him in a tutu. I miss him. I'm exhausted, haven't slept much since I got here. I'm homesick, I miss London._

_We had a call to an IUD today, my first time on the field. It went alright, can't say that I wasn't absolutely shitting myself, though. I'm enjoying it here now though, minus the homesickness - I feel like I'm making a change. The food is shit, they call it bangers and mash, but I'm telling you, it ain't. I could do with some of that cottage pie you make, at least it'd fill me up._

_Love you,_

_Eggsy_

 

 

_Darling Eggsy,_

_You need not feel homesick, as London will always be in your heart. You will only be there for half a year, and while it may sound awfully long, I can assure you, you will be back home before you know it. I will be waiting impatiently._

_It's normal to feel scared, I felt the same when I was on tour all those years ago. But remember why you're there, why you're doing it. To protect your country, your family, and everything in between. You're a very brave man._

_The food was never good, I remember how awful the spaghetti was. I've sent you a package with a few treats, there's enough for some of your team, if you'd like to share. Knowing you, probably not._

_I saw your mother today, and your sister. Daisy is growing up very fast... I spent an hour playing 'Doctor/Patient' with her. Managed to jab me in the eye with her stethoscope, somehow. Michelle is doing well, it makes me happy to see her smile after so many years of pain from Dean._

_I hope to hear from you soon, my love. Stay safe for me._

_All my love, Harry_

 

 

_Yes Harry!_

_Got your package today, can't believe you sent me all this. I've eaten most of the kit-kats already... maybe you can send me more? Just kidding, I feel sick from eating them all at once... The guys said thank you as well, by the way. I did share, I'll have you know._

_I don't feel so scared anymore, I know that whatever happens to me, happens to me. I signed up for this, and I will take anything that comes from it. Speaking of which, we had a call out last week that got a bit mental - we were keeping a look out while the ATO was defusing this bomb and all of a sudden, out of nowhere, these bastards started shooting at us._

_Got a letter from mum yesterday actually, made me tear up with what she wrote. And trust me, the injuries I've got from Dais are A LOT worse... don't ever let her put makeup on you, unless you want to go blind._

_Thank you for the package, much appreciated. Very, very nice._

_Love you,_

_Eggs x_

 

 

  
_Dear Eggsy,_

_I'm glad you liked it. I thought you could do with a treat._

_I can't promise that nothing won't happen, darling, you know I am honest, but what I will say is that no matter what happens, you're doing your best. It's unlikely that you will be injured, though. Somehow, I made it out with only a few scars. And a bullet removed, but that's a different story._

_I must say, it is very lonely without you here. JB misses you terribly, he keeps tugging at your jacket that's hanging up, and whining. He's happier now though, since I gave in and started letting him sleep on your side of the bed. It is nice having him next to me, though. A furry little reminder of you._

_I'll keep that in mind; no makeup games with Daisy. I can't imagine I would look to good with lipstick anyway._

_It's always nice to hear from you, Eggsy. I would be lying if I said I don't keep the letters you send. It's comforting to read your letters when I am feeling lonely._

_Stay safe for me, darling._

_Harry_

 

 

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry that this letter's so late. I've been feeling shit, our ATO was injured real bad. He cut the wrong wire, and the last I heard, he's lost both of his legs. Fortunately, none of us were injured, but it really makes you think. I really liked him as well... I hope to God he's alright. I feel like it's my fault. I was the one who recieved intelligence on the radio -_

_I didn't tell him quick enough._

_I need you right now, Harry. I need a familiar face. Yeah, I got everyone round here, but they ain't people I can talk to about my feelings, you know what I mean? I miss everything about you. The cologne you wear, the way you grin when I bring you flowers, hell, I even miss being woken up by your snoring._

_I'm sorry that this is a not so happy letter. I'm just not doing too great right now._

_I love you, Harry. So, so much._

_Eggsy_

 

 

_Dearest love,_

_I'm so sorry to hear that. You mustn't blame yourself, in no way was it your fault in the slightest. It's never a nice thing to see a fellow teammate get injured._

_Darling, I am always here for you. While we may be thousands of miles apart, you're still here in my heart. You've been there for two months already, that's only four months until you get to come home and deal with my snoring again._

_We all have our down moments, and know that you can always vent to me when needed._

_This may not be the best time to tell you, but JB chewed up your favourite pair of Adidas. I've ordered another pair, but they're not the exact same. I did try and stop him, but the little bugger was having none of it._

_Stay safe, I love you._

_Harry_

 

 

_My beautiful boyfriend,_

_Thank you for spraying your letter with your cologne. I'll admit, I got a bit emotional... the team laughed at me and called me a wuss, but made me feel like I was with you. Yeah, I sound silly, I know._

_I'm feeling a bit better about it now, we were told that the ATO is on the mend. It must be shit for your career to end just like that, though. Jesus._

_I don't care how long I'm out here for, as soon as I'm home, JB is gonna feel my wrath. The dickhead KNEW they were my favourite shoes, I told him that so many times! Bastard._

_Same shit, different day... wake up, duty, eat, wank over you, sleep. We got a new ATO last week - he seems alright, but he don't join in with out jokes. He's a bit of a miserable fucker. Reminds me of your mate Merlin, he's got no hair and a Scottish accent and everything. Bald twat._

_Love you,_

_Eggsy_

 

 

_Dear Eggsy,_

_If there's any way I can make you smile, I will. I'm glad you liked it. There's another surprise coming for you in the post. How long it will be before you get it, I don't know, you know what Royal Mail is like. But I'm sure you will love it._

_He too is a very proud man, and while he cannot return, he will be known for his courageous service, sweetheart. In regards to the new ATO, he will warm up to all of you eventually. He's probably not as grumpy as Merlin, though. Nobody is._

_Your daily routine sounds spectacular. Personally, I've taken up more work in the shop. Tailoring takes my mind off of my loneliness. JB, no matter how loud and affectionate, can't take away that feeling alone. Nothing can. But, it also means I can use the extra money to treat you once you're home._

_Stay safe for me, I love you. More than anything._

_Harry_

 

 

_Eggsy,_

_I haven't received any letters from you. They were probably lost in the post. I do hope you're okay._

_I went to see the new musical this week, the one I told you about a while ago. Seems that it wasn't as good as it was made out to be. Very disappointed._

_Three months until you return, my love. I can't wait to have you in my arms. I have something planned for you once you get back, something big._

_Stay safe out there, I know it's tough. I'm so proud of you._

_All my love, Harry_

 

 

 

 

 

_Dearest Eggsy,_

  
_The love of my life. I hope you're doing well up there._

  
_I miss you so incredibly much. There's not a night that I haven't spent in tears, clinging onto your jacket. It still smells faintly of you - the closest thing I have to you._   
_You were brave, so brave. I am so sorry it had to end like this. I dread to think of what went through your head as you noticed what was happening. Everything feels different without you. I'm not coping well with losing you. I truly believe that when you died, part of me died with you._

  
_I never told you what I had planned for you once you arrived back home. I'd bought you a ring, my love. I was planning to propose to you in Paris.... a terribly cheesy way, but I know you was a sucker for things like that. I'll never be able to hear you say yes. I'll never be able to hold you again, I'll never be able to feel your lips brush mine. I'll never be able to hear your voice. The last voicemail I received from you isn't enough. Because you're not here._

  
_I don't enjoy life without you. I miss the way you'd hold me. The silly jokes you'd tell me, and the way you'd laugh at them hysterically. I even miss the silly arguments we would have. I miss you so, so much, Eggsy. I wish I could send this letter to you. Because if I could, it would mean you're still with me._   
_I can only hope that we will meet again when my time comes._

  
_I love you more than anything I've ever loved. Stay safe for me up there, my darling boy._

_Harry xo_

**Author's Note:**

> please don't hate me i hate myself enough for writing this


End file.
